


Undertale Oneshots my dudes

by BlueDjFink



Category: Sans - Fandom, Undertale, papyton - Fandom
Genre: All of the emo trinity, F/F, F/M, I don't know if you should be reading this, I'm not good, M/M, MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK, P!atD references, So light em up up up, also Fall Out Boy, but the crap is hilarious to ME, my sense of humor is legit crap, one of my characters is DANK MEMES, worship the emo trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDjFink/pseuds/BlueDjFink





	Undertale Oneshots my dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveHauMoreThanLife... my wattpad account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ILoveHauMoreThanLife...+my+wattpad+account).



Hey, I'm writing this! Please request in the comments if possible...

I have a wattpad where I wrote some if you have that... I'm ILoveHauMoreThanLife


End file.
